1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, and more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses that includes two angle adjustable temples.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of conventional eyeglasses 1 is shown to include a lens seat unit 11, and two temple assemblies disposed respectively on two opposite sides of the lens seat unit 11. Each of the temple assemblies includes a connecting seat 12 connected pivotally to the lens seat unit 11, and a temple 13 disposed behind the connecting seat 12. Each of the connecting seats 12 has a front coupling portion 121 connected pivotally to the lens seat unit 11, a rear retaining portion 122 that is formed with a retaining strip 123, and a pivot hole 124 that is disposed between the front coupling portion 121 and the retaining strip 123. Each of the temples 13 includes two vertical walls 131 disposed at two sides of the retaining portion 122 of the corresponding connecting seat 12 to define a retaining space 132. In each of the temples 13, one of the vertical walls 131 has an inner surface that is formed with a plurality of positioning slots 133, and the other one of the vertical walls 131 is formed with a window 134 therethrough. The eyeglasses 1 further include two pivot pins 14, each of which extends through the pivot hole 124 in the corresponding connecting seat 12 and the vertical walls 131 of the corresponding temple 13. The temples 13 are rotatable about the pivot pins 14 so as to engage the retaining strips 123 with selected ones of the positioning slots 133, thereby permitting adjustment of an inclination angle of each of the temples 13 relative to the corresponding connecting seat 12. The retaining strips 123 and the positioning slots 133 constitute cooperatively an adjusting unit. As the adjusting unit is visible through the window 134, the appearance of the eyeglasses 1 is marred.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional temple assembly 2, which includes a connecting seat 21 and a temple 22. The temple 22 includes a C-shaped retaining portion 221 defining a retaining space 222, and has a side surface that is formed with a plurality of positioning slots 223. The C-shaped retaining portion 221 is sleeved rotatably on a pivot pin 213 of the connecting seat 21. The connecting seat 21 is formed with a resilient arm 214 that has an integral rib 215, which engages a selected one of the positioning slots 223 in the C-shaped retaining portion of the temple 22. The rib 215 and the positioning slots 223 constitute cooperatively an adjusting unit. Likewise, the adjusting unit is exposed outwardly of the temple assembly 2, thereby marring the appearance of the temple assembly 2.